


Your Love Is My Drug

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, Brunch, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Massages, Post 2x19, nerds being nerds, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy wins the Scorpiolympics. And Toby's in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So High When You're With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going full 2009 fanfic with this title. Thanks Kesha Rose.

Happy lifts up the gold medal, looking a weird combination of smug and gleeful.

“In your face, losers!” she says. “Nobody beats a Quinn.”

Toby pretends to feel defeated, but honestly it’s kind of nice to see her smile like that. “No need to brag,” he says, pulling the helmet off her head. He watches her run her hands through her hair, shaking it out. It’s half of a fantasy he’s had a few dozen times over the year. Taking out the ponytail is always something he likes to watch, but this? This is good. “It just means you’re the biggest nerd here.”

Happy smirks. “You’re just mad you lost.”

“Hey, I beat Walter,” says Toby, shooting a grin over where he knew Walter was standing beforehand. But he’s gone. “Hey. Where’d they go?”

“We saw you guys flirting and left the room,” comes Cabe’s voice.

“We’re not that bad,” Happy says, and Toby’s a little amused to see her turning pink.

“You are,” says Paige, popping her head out by the stairs. “But it’s cute.”

“I don’t do cute,” Happy grumbles, but even as she speaks her cheeks turn pink.

Toby smiles at her. “Fine. Then you’re adorable.”

Happy elbows him in the gut.

“Worth it,” Toby croaks out. “I think that’s our cue to leave. Hail to the victorious Quinn!”

“Don’t,” says Happy, “don’t do that.”

“Okay.”

They say their goodbyes and have their normal, completely unnecessary battle for the driver’s seat that Happy always wins, and Toby can’t stop grinning at her.

“What are you so perky about, Cheshire Cat?” she asks, shooting him a look as she slows for a stop sign.

“Okay, Alice in Wonderland reference will be addressed later,” Toby says, “but we saved lives today. A lot of them.”

“You’re just glad you could show off your Harvard card,” Happy quips.

“Am not!” Toby argues. “Look, I don’t know how to explain it,” he falls against the seat. “But there’s something about the ability to save a person, to know what’s wrong with them and keep it from killing them.” Toby takes off his hat and rubs his hand through his hair. “It’s a high you can’t believe.”

“Oh, so it’s like when I cream you people at anything athletic?” Happy says, and, god, that smile. He’d do anything to keep her smiling like that.

“Probably,” he replies, doing his best to mirror that smile. “But the look on Olivia’s mom’s face when she was okay…” Toby trails off. “Hap, I don’t have words.”

"I was there too, you know," she says. "And I have to say. Knowing we saved that little girl," she shrugs. "I'm glad we have each other. We're a good team."

"Yeah," Toby says. "Scorpion's pretty great."

"Us, too," Happy says as they stop at a red light. The look she's giving him is saying things she hasn't spoken yet. "We're pretty good together, aren't we."

He nods at her, taking the chance to sneak a kiss before the light turns green. "We're dynamite."

"Don't," Happy says, "don't say dynamite."

"The bomb diggity?"

"No."

"Motherfucking kickass?"

"No."

"Badass?"

"That'll do."

Happy pulls into the driveway of Toby’s apartment and starts to unbuckle her seat belt.

“Inviting yourself over, are we?” Toby says, shooting her a smile.

“Figured after being on that kind of high you’d be incredible in bed,” Happy says, winking at him.

“What?” Toby says, practically stumbling over himself as he follows her to his apartment door. “I’m always incredible.”

“You’re okay.” But he can see it in her eyes that there’s a hint of laughter there.

“Oh, want me to prove it?” he asks, crowding her against the door. He can hear her breath hitch, see her eyes flicker down to his lips then back up to his eyes. He’s going to drag this out, make her say his name until she can’t remember it.

Happy yawns.

“Oh, I’ve got to up my seduction techniques if that’s what I get,” Toby says, pouting as he unlocks the door.

“No,” Happy says, “I’m good. Prove it.” She yawns again.

Toby smiles down at her. “We should sleep first.” He brushes her hair out of her face. “We’re exhausted.”

“Yeah, but you were promising things,” Happy says. She runs her hands along his arms. "And you suck if that was all talk."

"I'm never all talk!" Toby argues. "I'm a man of my word."

"Okay," Happy says pointedly.

“You think you could stay awake?” Toby says.

Happy stares him down, then shoves her jacket off her shoulders, throwing it to the side. “Yeah.”

“Okay then.” Toby surges forward at the same time Happy does, their lips finding each other without a moment’s doubt, and Toby thinks that maybe, just maybe, this is a better high than any sort of life saving could be.

It’s not long before Happy’s hands are at his shirt, sliding up his back, and her nails skim against his skin. He gasps against her, reaching down to grab her thighs. She jumps, their cadence, their pattern, almost muscle memory by now, and she hooks her legs around his waist.

“Still impressive,” Happy says, smiling at him.

“Always will be,” Toby says with a wink.

Happy’s laugh breaks off halfway with another yawn.

Toby sits on the couch, and Happy leans in for another kiss. And then she gives up and rests her head on his shoulder.

“Okay,” she admits, “maybe I am tired.”

“Oh, thank god,” Toby says, dropping his head against the couch. “I wasn’t going to cave first.”

"Jerk," Happy mumbles, but there's no bite to it.

Toby kisses her forehead as she falls next to him, but then he finds himself flat on the couch with Happy laying on top of him.

“Oh, hello.”

“Shut up,” Happy mumbles, placing his arms around her. “We’re sleeping.”

“We are?” Toby asks. “Because I’m fairly certain that you’re just laying on top of me.”

“Are you uncomfortable?”

“Quite the opposite,” Toby replies. “You’re the sexiest blanket I’ve ever had.”

Happy laughs and rests her head on his shoulder. “Just a nap. Then I want all that you’re promising.”

“Deal,” Toby replies.

He runs his fingers through her hair, because he’s nowhere near as tired as she is. He sleeps less, sleeps more deeply, when they're next to each other in bed at night, so he takes the time just to register how it feels to have her this close. She’s asleep in minutes, steady, even breaths and that weird little leg twitch that happens when she’s really asleep.

He feels like it’s a privilege to know that about her, to have such intimate knowledge of how she lives and loves.

He kisses her forehead again, getting a last look at the serenity as she sleeps.

“I love you,” he says quietly.

And his sleep is dreamless, because, he figures, nothing could compare to the person in his arms.


	2. Make Your Heart Beat (Like An 808 Drum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ups the rating of the fic. They wake up on from the nap, and Toby makes good on his promises.

Happy wakes up warm and comfortable, a pleasant weight on her back that she soon recognizes as Toby’s arms. She keeps her eyes shut as she lets sleep flit in and out of her mind, giving herself time to memorize how the moment feels. She’s never felt like this before – content in someone else’s arms.

“You’re awake,” Toby says quietly.

“You can’t prove that,” Happy mumbles back, her face pressed into his neck.

“Yeah, I can,” Toby replies, his arms tightening around her. “Your leg isn’t twitching.”

“I don’t twitch,” Happy argues.

Toby laughs, and she hears it in his chest. “Have you ever slept next to yourself? You twitch. All the time.”

“Do not.”

“I mean, you’re not twitching now,” Toby replies. “But you did for about ten minutes before I fell asleep.”

“Yeah, what time is it?” Happy asks. She finally sits up and looks at Toby, and she’s not sure she’ll ever be able to understand where that expression of his comes from, that one where he looks at her like she's the greatest thing he's ever seen.

Toby lifts up his watch. “Eleven-thirty,” Toby replies. “Which explains why I’m hungry.”

Happy flattens out more on top of him when he moves. “You’re not going anywhere,” she says, grinning at him.

“I like where this is going,” Toby says. “But seriously. I’m really hungry.”

Happy groans. “First I’m tired, now you’re hungry. Am I ever getting laid?”

Toby sits up just enough to kiss her, soft and sweet to the point of being teasing. His fingertips skim up and down her back until the catch at the hem of her tank top, pulling up just enough to touch her skin. “You will,” Toby promises against her lips.

She’s annoyed that she’s just distracted enough for Toby to roll out from under her, and she falls flat on her face on the couch.

“That was a dick move, Curtis!” Happy shouts.

“I’ll make up for it later!” he calls back from the kitchen.

She rolls over on his couch, and she had forgotten for a moment that she wasn’t at her own apartment. Toby’s place is slowly feeling like home to her, and she has a thought that maybe her place is feeling like home to Toby.

Happy feels a ridiculous smile, unprompted and giddy, spread across her lips. She can’t remember feeling this before. Light, positive.

Like something good is happening even when she’s doing nothing.

“Hey, you want anything?” Toby calls. “I’m mid-omelet.”

“And you just now thought to ask me?” she replies, sitting up. She looks over the couch to see him peeking out from behind the wall that leads to the kitchen. “You’re the worst.”

“Oh, come on,” he says, grinning at her. “I offered to make you breakfast. Lunch. Brunch?”

Happy vaults over the couch. “Brunch is good."

She decides to help him out, slightly, by making toast and getting the abnormally massive carton of orange juice out, and she realizes he’s smiling just as stupidly as she is.

“What are you so perky about, Cheshire Cat?” Happy says.

“Okay, I’ve got to know,” Toby says, expertly flipping her omelet, “what’s with the Cheshire Cat thing? Have you ever seen Alice in Wonderland?”

“You don’t remember?” Happy asks. At first she’d thought he was kidding, but now she’s curious. “First movie we watched together. About a million years ago.”

“No way,” Toby says. “We’ve never –” He pauses, and she watches the memory write itself across his mind. “I think that’s the first time I’ve ever forgotten something.”

“Stupid thing to forget,” Happy retorts, catching the toast as it flies out of Toby’s completely malfunctioning toaster. “Also, when are you going to let me fix this?”

“Never,” Toby replies, sliding the omelet on a plate. “It adds character. And it wakes me up in the morning.” He hands her the plate.

“You’re weird,” Happy says, taking the omelet. She grabs a fork. “And I can’t believe you forgot about Alice in Wonderland. It’s not like we were drinking.”

“I think I was just so distracted that your movie choice was a Disney movie,” Toby says, “that I couldn’t focus on anything else. Also, you were wearing a really low cut shirt and that was," he pauses, "that was a lot to handle.”

“You’re a perv,” Happy replies. When he opens his mouth to argue, she shoves the slice of toast into his mouth. “Oh, look. I found a way to shut you up.”

Toby pulls the toast out of his mouth. “You’ve found much better ways to shut me up than that.”

“Yeah, well,” she holds up the omelet. “Eating breakfast should work.”

In a voice she thinks is supposed to be a mockery of her own, Toby says, “Am I ever getting laid?”

“Shut up or I’ll shove toast in your face again,” Happy replies.

It’s strange, how nice it is to eat omelets while standing in a kitchen, teasing each other and kicking at each other’s shins playfully. But it’s something Happy thinks she could get used to.

“I really like you,” Happy says, setting her plate in the sink. She didn't mean to say it out loud, but she did. She's still trying to say something else.

“I know,” Toby replies. “Is this news?”

“Just figured I’d say it,” she says, daring him to make fun of her for it. She’s been trying her damnedest to communicate with him the way he understands, but if he fights with her on this –

“I really like when you say it, then,” he replies. He leans forward and kisses her forehead like it’s nothing, like he doesn’t think anything of it, and dumps the dishes in the sink. “I’ll take yours.”

Happy hands it to him. “Are you trying to win, like, boyfriend of the year award?”

He shakes his head. “Just trying to keep you around.”

Happy rolls her eyes. “Stop worrying about that. I’m not going anywhere, weirdo.”

He looks at her as he finishes his orange juice. “I’m not worried,” he replies. “Probably.”

“You’re dumb,” Happy says. She reaches up and pulls him down to kiss him, and he gets the hint a few seconds after. His arms wrap around her waist, and she steps closer, grinning against his lips.

“I’ve got to say,” Toby mumbles, peppering little kisses to her lips in between each word, “breakfast is better when you’re here.”

“It’s almost noon.”

“Brunch,” Toby replies, “whatever,” he leans back just far enough to slide his hands under her shirt. “My minds on other things.”

“Oh, of course it is,” Happy says, but her eyes flutter shut as his fingertips dance across her skin, and Toby presses his lips to the side of her neck. She settles her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, but she wouldn’t admit it to anyone. Her knees are getting weak. Damn Toby.

She lets herself fall into the kiss.

“You know,” Toby murmurs, nipping at Happy’s neck, “we were confronted with our own mortality today. That can spark a desire to be romantic."

“You really,” Happy says, struggling to catch her breath between Toby’s lips and hands, “don’t need to talk to get me into bed.”

“Yeah, but I’m going to talk anyway,” Toby says.

She’d argue but his hands have started brushing against her ribs, so close to where she wants him. But Toby is Toby, and he’s going to draw this out.

“You,” Toby says, “are so brilliant and thoughtful.”

“Uh-huh,” Happy says, because she’s learned to take a compliment. She starts walking them toward the bedroom, her hands going for his belt.

“I’m always so impressed by you,” he says, “and I –”

It seems his jeans are bigger on him than either of them had realized, because the second Happy pulls his belt out Toby's pants fall to the ground. Toby trips over them. Still tangled around each other, he falls and takes Happy with him, and they fall to the carpeted floor with exactly no grace.

Happy lay there in silence, waiting for Toby to say something first. If she talks, she'll just laugh at him.

“Well,” he finally mutters, pushing himself up. “That was a 10 for the landing.”

“Yeah, because you landed on me,” Happy grumbles.

“And you’re a 10,” Toby replies, grinning.

“You just had to have a comeback,” Happy replies.

Toby stands and helps her up. “Did I kill the mood?”

“You killed my back,” Happy retorts.

“Well,” Toby says as Happy grabs his hand and walks them into his bedroom, “I’ll give you a Toby Curtis massage.” He leans in and kisses the back of her neck. “And your mind will be blown.”

“More promises,” Happy sighs.

“Just lie down,” Toby says, running his hands along her arms, “and let the doctor – ”

“No,” Happy says, laughing. “We’re not playing doctor tonight, Toby.”

“Tonight?” he says excitedly. “That’s a qualifier.”

“Shut up and fix my back,” Happy replies.

She’s a little astonished at how gently and slowly he takes her shirt off, pressing kisses to her skin.

“You could go a little faster, you know,” she mutters, tilting her head to the side as Toby’s lips slide up the side of her neck.

“Don’t rush it, sweetheart,” Toby replies, lips against her neck. “I’ve got a method.”

“Sure you do,” Happy replies, but she flops face down onto his bed and, damn, within seconds she’s sighing at the way Toby’s hands work her muscles.

“Okay,” she says, “you’re good at this.”

Toby’s laughter is low and deep. “Yeah, I know.”

She wants to tell him to stop being so damn cocky, but then he works out a knot in her lower back that she’s pretty sure has been there since she was 13, and she moans.

“Now that’s encouraging,” he laughs. It’s not long before the massage turns into gentle caresses and soft touches, and Happy’s so turned on she’s going to lose it.

“I appreciate the romance,” Happy says, and, fuck, his hands are so good, “but can we get to the fun part?”

“This is the fun part.”

Happy groans. “Come on.” She rolls over and looks up at him. Her shirt and bra were lost ages ago, but he’s still wearing his shirt and boxers, and she’s still got her pants on. “You’ve seduced me enough. I’ve been seduced.”

“I still have some pretty good moves,” Toby says. “I can keep this up all,” he leans down to kiss her lips, “night,” he kisses her neck, “long.” He ends by kissing her shoulder.

“I swear to god,” Happy grumbles, “I’ll kick you off the bed and take care of this myself.”

“Is it weird that I find that really hot?” Toby asks.

“If I say no will you fuck me?” Happy asks.

Toby grins, pulling his shirt off over his head. “God, you’re the perfect woman.”

“Yeah, I know,” Happy replies, shoving her jeans down her legs. “Now get to it, champ.”

“Did you just call me champ?” Toby laughs, and Happy immediately regrets the word use. “That’s worse than cowboy.”

“Oh, my god,” Happy groans, hooking a leg behind his leg so he falls on top of her. “Just stop talking.” She kisses him hard, trying not to get too overwhelmed by the hard line of his body against her. His hands are everywhere, touching, teasing, drawing desperate and wanting moans from Happy’s lips that she didn’t know she could make.

“God, if I could make you sound like this all the time,” Toby says, breaking away to grab a condom from the bedside table.

“I think that would get us fired,” Happy shoots back.

He leans down to kiss her again, and it’s not long before she’s insistent and, well, she’s not begging, but even she can admit she’s damn close to it.

“Hold your horses,” Toby says, “champ.”

“God, I hate you,” Happy groans.

“No, you don’t,” Toby replies, and when they finally connect, Happy feels a sense of relief as that stupid anticipation floats away. It's not that she thinks he'd stop or that he'd walk away, but she's not thinking straight when she wants him this badly.

“If you ever drag it out that long again,” she says, trying to focus as Toby rolls his hips, “I’ll kick your ass.”

“You’re the one who complained about your back,” Toby replies.

Words fade out, save for each other’s names, as their lips are busy with pressing to skin. Happy can’t stop feeling like it means something every time they fall together, like they’re saying something each time their bodies move together. She thinks she might be in love with him, if this is what love is, and she thinks she might see a forever with him, whatever her forever means. The thought hits her so suddenly that she must show it on her face, and Toby looks concerned.

“Are you okay?”

Happy nods, running her hands through his hair. “Yeah, I – don’t stop, it’s just,” she lets herself feel the moment again, pull back that thought of a future, the thought of home in a person, the feeling of this is who she needs, before speaking again. “I just really like you.” Her heart is stampeding in her chest.

Toby grins. “I really like you too.”

He kisses her again, and soon she feels her release building, Toby’s name tumbling from her lips as it crashes over her.

“You can say it,” she manages to say, as she’s coming down and can tell he’s on his way.

He searches her face for a misunderstanding, that she’s not saying what she is, but she does her best to convince him. She wants to hear it. 

His hips move erratically as he comes, the words, “I love you,” coming out like a mantra.

Happy thinks she might be okay hearing those words all the time.

He kisses her after he falls onto the bed next to her, and she props herself up on her elbow.

“So,” she says, “you love me.”

“You knew that already,” Toby replies, grinning at her.

Happy shrugs, grinning back. “Yeah,” she says. “But I like to hear it.”

Toby leans up and kisses her, and for once it seems like he's speechless.

"You okay?"

Toby nods, smiling at her so softly it's almost paralyzing. "You're just amazing."

Happy shrugs. "I try?"

Toby looks as if he's trying to speak, but instead he's overtaken by a yawn.

“You can’t possibly be tired again,” Happy says, rolling her eyes.

“You wore me out!” Toby argues. He grabs the blanket and pulls it over them. “Too bad. We’re going back to sleep.”

“We woke up at 11:30,” Happy replies, tossing her arm across his chest.

“Yeah, but we got home at eight,” Toby says. “So, really, if it’s,” he checks his watch, “two in the afternoon, we should really sleep again.”

“Lazy,” Happy mumbles as her eyes flutter shut. “I can’t believe we’re taking two naps in one day.”

“Hey, we saved a whole hospital yesterday,” he says, kissing her forehead. “We’ve earned it.”

“You’ve got a point there.”

Toby falls asleep first, the hand playing with Happy’s hair stilling quickly, and she kisses his cheek before she follows him into dreamland.

“I love you,” she tries in the smallest whisper she can muster, just to taste the words in her mouth for the first time. She smiles – they weren’t as hard to say as she expected.

Maybe soon, when he’s awake, she’ll say it to him. But for now, she’ll settle for sleeping in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ke$ha voice* I like your beard.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get a few cavities filled after writing this bubblegum cotton candy fluff.


End file.
